


Fall Into My Arms

by swiftspickle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Return, Running
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftspickle/pseuds/swiftspickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

Kili ran through Erebor, passing all the dwarves that lived here. Whilst most stopped to bow to the young Prince of Erebor, most looked on in amusement. They knew Kili would tell them not to bow anyway. The only thing they could do was to keep from getting barrelled over by moving out of the way.

“Kili, wait!” Bilbo yelled, some feet behind Kili, whose long legs gave him the advantage over the short Halfling.  
But there was no stopping Kili. As soon as he heard that his brother and his uncle were back, he had taken off, princely attitudes be damned. 

He had been halfway through a meeting about the supplies the dwarves would need throughout Winter. He was hardly paying attention anyway, fidgeting in his seat with Balin shooting him sidelong glares from the corners of his eyes, even though he loved the young lad dearly and Ori looking at him amusedly when he was supposed to answer a question and spluttered about trying to find something to say. 

This wasn’t Kili’s job, this was Fili’s and Thorin’s, but of course they had gone on a hunt to stock up for the looming winter. Kili had grumbled about not coming and protested that his bow was a fantastic weapon for hunts and that he was a very experienced warrior. Eventually, Thorin had put his foot down and told the young dwarf no. 

So, when Balin had told him Thorin and Fili were back, he and Bilbo, who had come to know the three through Gandalf the Wandering Wizard, shot out of their seats to go and greet their respective lovers.

“Kili!” Bilbo yelled. Kili slowed down a little for the short hobbit, otherwise he’d never make it to the gates. Bilbo had already lost his way through Erebor on more than one occasion. 

“Mahal’s sake, Bilbo. Hurry up” Kili said in between deep breaths. Bilbo rolled his eyes as he came to a stop next to Kili. They loved each other dearly, like uncle and nephew of course, but sometimes seeing someone who’s been away for months is more important. 

As soon as Bilbo caught up, Kili took off running again, slower than before but enough to make Bilbo sigh and mutter about a leash. Bilbo straightened up again and jogged after Kili.  
When he saw the gates in sight, he almost collapsed in relief. He slowed down to a walk and looked around at the numerous people staring at him with slightly wide eyes. He ducked his head and blushed at the ears. 

He saw Kili up ahead, jumping into Fili’s arms and smiled. He slowed his pace and walked up to Thorin, wrapping his arms around him as much as he could.  
“Welcome home.” He whispered into his husbands ear, the hair from his beard tickling his cheek. He felt Thorins lips curve into a smile and knew that they were both glad that he was home.


	2. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow on from Return

We walked down the hallway, hand in hand, back to our room. After the feast for those who had just got back from the journey and their loved ones, most of which did not turn up, probably in their rooms doing Mahal knows what, Bilbo had pulled Thorin away before he could be caught up with people he needed to talk with. There was always tomorrow. 

Thorin pulled the door to their rooms open and lead Bilbo over to the bed. Bilbo was nervous, although this hadn’t been the first time they had done something like this, it was the first time they had seen each other in 3 months. 

Thorin sat on the bed, pulling Bilbo on top of him and smashed his lips against Bilbo’s. He squeaked in surprise at the contact but that soon turned into a moan of being deprived of Thorin for too long. He thread his hands through Thorin’s thick tangled hair and made a mental note to brush it later. 

He felt Thorin’s tongue lick his bottom lip and immediately opened his mouth to let him in. He felt Thorin place his hands on his hips and grip tightly. He moved his hands down Thorin’s chest and started unbuttoning the thick heavy embroidered vest he had worn to dinner. He moved his hands down Thorin’s chest and…

Knock knock knock.

They pulled away quickly and realised the door was still closed. Thorin leaned in close to Bilbo’s ear.

“Just don’t make a sound. Maybe they’ll think we’re not here and go away.” Thorin whispered in Bilbo’s ear, his voice thick. Bilbo shivered and made a move for Thorin’s chest again, only to hear the door take a hammering again.

“I know you’re in here, Thorin. Come and let me in.” A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Thorin sighed and rested his head against Bilbo’s. He moved Bilbo off his lap and helped him to stand, which at this point was good as Bilbo was feeling quite weak at the knees. Thorin moved over to the door and yanked it open.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and held on tightly. The arms moved back again and then, suddenly, Thorin’s head snapped sideways as the mystery person slapped him. 

“Ow! What was that for, you insufferable woman?” he growled at her. Dis stuck her head around Thorin and saw Bilbo.

“Hello, Bilbo. I hope my brother isn’t being too rough with you.” She said joyfully, catching sight of Bilbo’s flushed cheeks and not missing the opportunity. Bilbo blushed even more.

“Well, are you going to let me in?” she asked Thorin and Bilbo could practically hear the eyebrow raise.

“No, what do you want?” Thorin growled. 

“Oh, I missed so much too, brother.” She sarcastically remarked. Thorin growled at her before he closed the door and stalked back over to where Bilbo sat on the bed waiting for Thorin. 

“I’ll leave you two to your love making then!” Dis yelled joyfully from the other side of the door. Thorin ignored her as he pushed Bilbo down on the bed and connected their lips together again. Bilbo continued his work on the vest, unbuttoning what was still there and Thorin kneeled up to shrug the vest off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Thorin moved his hands down Bilbo’s chest and…

Knock knock knock.

“Oh, Mahals sake.I’m gonna kill whoever is behind that door.” Thorin said, getting up off the bed and walking over to the door. Bilbo followed him. He pulled it open and saw his two nephews, bouncing on the balls of their feet and smiling the biggest grins they had ever seen. Bilbo gulped. The bigger the grins, the bigger the prank. But there was no prank this time. 

“Thorin, Bilbo. We’ve decided to get married!” Fili said excitedly. 

“Great.” Thorin said. He closed the door in their faces and went back over to the bed,   
flopping down on it. Bilbo opened the door again.

“We’ll talk in the morning, yeah?” Bilbo said to the two boys. He closed the door again and walked over to the bed and crawled over to Thorin. He sat on Thorin and moved to kiss him again and threaded his hands through his hair. Thorin rested his hands on Bilbo’s hips and pulled him down. Thorin moved his hands up and moved to take Bilbo’s shirt off of him. 

Knock knock knock.

Thorin growled and dropped his head back on the pillow. Bilbo moved off him and walked over to the door and opened it.

“Good evening Bilbo. Is Thorin in? There is something that needs is attention.” Balin asked, his white beard bouncing as he spoke. He looked behind him.

“Thorin, it’s for you.” Bilbo said, walking over to the bed and shaking Thorin. He groaned and sat up, pulling himself off of the bed and walking over to Balin and disappearing out the door. The door closed behind him and Bilbo flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and darkness consumed him.

He opened his eyes and saw Thorin standing over him.

“Oh, hello.What time is it?” Bilbo sad. He sat up and stretched.

“Too late. Lie down.” Thorin said tiredly, taking off his shirt and getting under the covers with Bilbo.

“Go to sleep.” He continued. Bilbo lay down next to him and closed his eyes.

“I love you Bilbo.” Thorin whispered.

“You too.” Bilbo mumbled sleepily, barely registering what he had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not turning into a series. :P Sorry to disappoint.   
> It's a bit rushed. Sorry. I wrote it in class.


	3. Assasination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tells Bilbo what Balin wanted him for last night.

Bilbo looked at the morning light streaming in through the small window and smiled. He rolled over to Thorin and lifted his hand to trace the little bumps in Thorin’s spine. Thorin shivered and rolled over to face Bilbo. 

“Good morning.” He mumbled, pulling Bilbo towards him and burying his head in Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo snuggled into Thorin’s bare chest and smiled comfortably. 

“Morning.” He replied, sleepily. “We should get up. You have to talk to your nephews.” Thorin groaned.

“Cant you talk to them? They’re your nephews too, you know.” He complained. 

“If you don’t go and talk to them, I’ll stay with Dis and you won’t get anything from me for months, Thorin Oakenshield. So you will get up and get dressed and go and speak to your nephews about their wedding.” Bilbo said sternly, pulling away from Thorin. Thorin made a face when Bilbo said they wouldn’t be making love. He groaned and pulled his broad body out of the ever comfortable bed and made his way over to the clothes he had shed last night when he had gotten back from talking with Balin last night. 

“What did Balin need last night?” Bilbo asked. Thorin turned around and caught his lover’s eyes move swiftly towards his face and Bilbo’s face flushing red. Thorin raised his eyebrows.

“Where you staring at my bum?” Thorin asked amusedly. Bilbo turned a brighter shade of red and looked anywhere but Thorin. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, what did Balin want?” Bilbo said. Thorin turned back around smiling and shaking his head. 

“There are a pair of brothers on the council, nothing suspicious but Balin heard from one of his students that they were planning to assassinate me.” Thorin replied, chuckling. Bilbo gasped.

“What?! Well get them off the council! Banish them or….or…..or something!” Bilbo exclaimed, getting off the bed and standing behind Thorin, waving his arms about. Thorin rolled his eyes and turned around, putting his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders.

“Bilbo, beloved, do not worry. I will be careful and I’ll not be hurt.” Thorin reassured Bilbo. Bilbo looked at Thorin worriedly. 

“But what if you do get hurt.” Bilbo said weakly. Thorin smiled softly at him.

“I won’t be.” Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo on the mouth. “Now, off to see my dreaded over hyper nephews?” Bilbo groaned.

“You know what. It’s too early.” Bilbo said, pulling Thorin back towards the bed. Thorin laughed and let himself be dragged back to the bed with a wicked smile on his face. Bilbo noticed the look and smiled as he began to take off Thorin’s clothes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be becoming a story.....bugger


	4. Reveal

Bilbo and Thorin walked down the hallway, Bilbo ducking his head whenever someone bowed to him and Thorin. Thorin seemed unaffected by this though. As they neared Dis’ quarters, Thorin’s hand tightened around Bilbo’s. They stopped in front of the door and Bilbo raised his hand to knock on the door. They could hear someone behind the door, rushing to unlock it. The door opened and Dis’ head poked around the corner. 

“Thorin! Bilbo! Oh, do come in.” Dis opened the door wider and let them in. She closed the door behind them and led them into the sitting room with the fire roaring. Thorin and Bilbo sat down on the two armchairs that sat side by side with each other. Just as they had made themselves comfortable, another knock sounded throughout the room and Dis sighed and went to open the door. 

“Fili, Kili.” Dis sighed at the usual grins on her sons faces, usually meaning some kind of trouble. They walked in and greeted Thorin and Bilbo, pulling two chairs into the sitting room. 

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Dis said, adding more wood to the fire and sitting in the armchair closest to the fire. 

“Fili and I are getting married.” Kili blurted out. He gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth, looking horrified and turned to Fili, who looked amused at his brother’s nervousness.

“And when did you decide this?” Dis asked calmly, although Thorin could see the excited twinkle in her eyes. 

“Yesterday.” Fili said, obviously seeing the same twinkle in his mother’s eye. 

“Does anyone else know?” Dis asked, folding her hands in her lap.  
“We told Thorin last night.” Kili said, guiltily. Dis stood up and turned to face the fire.

“Oh?” she said coolly. 

“Mum I’m so sorry, it’s just, we were so excited and we couldn’t wait. Please don’t be mad at us” Kili pleaded with his mother. He got up and stood behind his mother. Dis turned around and smiled, jumping to wrap her arms around Kili’s tall frame.

“Mum? You’re not angry?” Kili stood still, shocked.

“No, Kili. Im so happy for you.” Dis sounded close to tears and indeed, when she pulled away from her son, her eyes were wet. She wiped her eyes and pulled Fili up for a hug too. 

“I always knew you to would be perfect for each other.” She said, a tear running down her face. 

“Mum, you don’t have to cry.” Fili said uncomfortably. He threw a nervous look towards his uncle who shrugged innocently and unhelpfully. Bilbo rolled his eyes and hit Thorin. Thorin frowned at him and Bilbo gestured to Dis. Thorin cleared his throat.

“Now, we have to go through the preparations and plans for the wedding, Dis, so I suggest you pull yourself together.” Thorin said nervously, coughing nervously. Bilbo rolled his eyes, because if it was one thing these men didn’t know, it was how to talk to crying women, even their relatives.

“Dis, why don’t you sit down and I’ll make some tea.” Bilbo said, standing up.

“Oh no, Bilbo. I’ll get us some tea and we’ll start planning everything.” Dis said, wiping her eyes and letting go of Fili, bustling off to the kitchen. The three men turned to look at Bilbo with amazement clear in their eyes.

“What?” Bilbo asked, confusedly.

“How did you do that?” Fili breathed. Bilbo shrugged.

“I had a lot of female cousins.” He explained. Dis came back in with a tray and set it down on the small table next to them. She sat down and leaned towards Thorin. 

“Now what plans?” Dis said, smiling with her eyes bright. Kili groaned at the thought of all the planning to come and buried his head into Fili’s oh-so-comfortable over jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't posted another chapter for a while but I had camp last week and it was a nightmare. Working on new chapters right now. Probably be posting at the end of this week sometime.


End file.
